


Impulsos

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Uma vez, Rose disse a James que uma frase de Jean Racine o descrevia perfeitamente. Quem era esse tal Jean, ele não tinha ideia.“Entrego-me cegamente ao impulso que me arrasta”.Depois de escutar essa frase, ele não poderia concordar mais.Afinal, Dominique foi um de seus impulsos.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Dominique Weasley





	Impulsos

Sua vida era baseada em impulsos. Claro que ele já tinha feito planejamentos, mas eles nunca saíam como o desejado. Isso, ele tinha puxado bem de seu pai.

Mas, quando ele fazia por impulso, era algo diferente. As coisas saíam com muito mais perfeição do que sairiam com planejamento, algo que sua prima, Rose, se negava a acreditar. Dizia sempre serem apenas coincidências.

Foi por um impulso que ele se apaixonou por Dominique Weasley.

Apesar de casamentos entre parentes serem bem normais no mundo bruxo, James sabia que sua família não aceitaria com tanta facilidade, pelas preocupações de defeitos genéticos, ao serem primos de primeiro grau.

Além do fato de que seu tio, Bill, era bem ciumento. O modo como passou a tratar Teddy, quando ele começou a namorar Victoire, sua filha mais nova, era uma grande prova disso. E James não poderia ficar mais apavorado, ao pensar sobre o tempo que passaria no St. Mungos, e o quanto doeria.

Ele era um Gryffindor, mas não sentia-se capaz de enfrentar a isso. Sempre jurou que nunca iria se apaixonar.

— Essa promessa nunca acaba bem — observava Albus, na época em que James vivia alardeando o juramento.

Todas as pessoas que eles conheceram, em algum momento, tinham se apaixonado, e abandonado esses princípios. Mas James tinha certeza de que ele jamais seria atingido por isso.

O mais engraçado de tudo aquilo, era que a sua ruiva também jurava isso. Jurava que nunca iria se apaixonar.

Foi por um impulso que ele levou uma detenção, por azarar o ficante de Dominique.

E esse impulso lhe custou caro também. Ele ainda conseguia sentir a dor do tapa que ela lhe deu, e ainda foi pouco para o que ela era capaz de fazer. Sabia que, se fosse outro de seus primos, ela faria pior. Mas não fez com ele.

Foi por um impulso que ele convidou-a para ir a Hogsmeade.

Esse foi o momento em que algumas pessoas perceberam que tinha algo de errado com ele. Lily e Louis, mais precisamente.

Malditos instintos de irmãos!

E não. Ela não aceitou. Só riu, como se fosse alguma piada, e foi embora.

Foi por um impulso que ele confessou para Albus que estava apaixonado.

Esse impulso foi no meio de uma discussão. No meio do corredor, onde Dominique voltava de uma detenção.

Depois desse incidente, James teve a teoria de que Dominique era exatamente como ele. Movida a impulsos.

Foi por um impulso que ela encurralou-o, depois de que ele tentasse ignorá-la por duas semanas.

E eles se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Não a primeira vez de cada um deles. Afinal, eram James Sirius Potter e Dominique Apolline Weasley! Mas, sim, a primeira vez juntos.

O primeiro de muitos impulsos.

E James não poderia ser menos grato aos seus impulsos, pois foram eles que fizeram com que ele fosse feliz.


End file.
